Fixers
Fixers are required to combine Collections and Artifacts in the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game. Once you have collected all 5 items belonging to a Collection (or all 5 Collections belonging to an Artifact), you can combine the Collection/Artifact in the Collections Window using your Fixers and receive the rewards. In order to combine the Collection/Artifact you will need a set amount of (up to) 4 different types of Fixers. Fixers can be divided into Free Fixers, Premium Fixers, Artifact Fixers and Fixers from Special/Previous Events. NOTE: Please see the List of Fixers for all currently available fixers in the game. Finding Fixers Free Fixers Free Fixers are either rewarded to players for winning Hidden Object Location games, sent by friends as the 1/day Free Gift or received as Random/Thank You gifts when friends thank you for the received gifts. The type of Fixer which can be sent as a free gift depends on the level the player has in the game. The higher the level the more free fixers will become available. See List of Fixers for details! The type of Fixer which can be won while searching the location or received as a Thank You gift depends on how far along is the player in the Quest. As the player progresses, more gifts will become available in the locations. In general, all available fixers can be won in all locations. Ship and Old Square have their own fixers that can be found only at these locations - see List of Fixers for details. While playing quests, player gradually progresses through the story line by: * completing collections from the main collection list List of Collection Items in the order provided - main quests * a lot of side quests which appear much later in the list of collections * craft quests As the player progresses through the quests, fixers became 'unlocked' meaning they can be found in the location. Fixers become unlocked several quests before they are required on the main collection list. For example, Glass Rose is for the first time required for Childhood Memories. That collection is 85th location on the list of all collections and Glass Rose will become available in locations when you get near that quest. The free fixer typically first becomes available to be found in location and still doesn't arrive as a Thank You gift. Several quests later, it will get 'unlocked' as a Thank You gift as well. Thank you gifts are transformed to energy, coins and free fixers. Distribution of free fixers is not uniform meaning if the player has all fixers unlocked, they will get proportionally more of higher level than lower level fixers. Premium Fixers Premium Fixers are won by Trading with Townspeople. Before a player can trade with a townsperson he/she has to craft the trading object at one of the crafting stations. Premium Fixers can be received as a gift as well, but they do come out of the inventory and must be on the wishlist! Free and Premium Fixers may also be found inside some Chests (such as the Apprentice's Chest). Artifact Fixers All Artifact Fixers can be gifted but do come out of inventory. The cobweb, gold chain, silk ribbon and gold ribbon can further be won by combining a collection. Fixers for the Great Captain are found in the Ship and Fixers for The Merchant in The Old Square location. The Fixers for the last 3 Artifacts can only be obtained as a gift or by buying the equivalent chest which contains a collection item and 1 fixer. Special Event Fixers All Special Events have their own collections and Fixers. When an Event is finished special chests become available to buy and they contain 1 Collection Item and 1 Fixer of this Event. Some Fixers (pre treasury update) can still be gifted. Buying Fixers Most Fixers are available to buy in the Store for Rubies. Some Fixers are sold in sets of 1 or 10, with discounts being offered from time to time. It is also possible to buy Fixers directly from the Collections Window of the game. To buy a Fixer from the Collections Window, open it by pressing the Collections icon on your Darkwood Town Map. In the Collections tab, scroll to any Collection that requires the Fixer you need to buy. Above the 'Combine' button there is a box that contains 4 slots for Fixers. Tapping on this box will bring up a larger version of it. In this box you can see a "Take!" button. Selecting that button for the fixer you want will take you to a dialogue box with the price of that Fixer. Beneath the picture of the element will be 'Buy' button. In a recent update, it will also show you how much coin and rubies you have. Using Fixers Fixers are stored in your Inventory, but you use them directly from the Collections and Artifacts tabs of the Collections Window. To use Fixers to combine Collections you must open the Collections tab. Find the Collection you wish to combine. If you have all of the items needed for that Collection, and the right amount of each Fixer needed to combine the collection, the 'Combine' button on the right hand side of that Collection will be green. Pressing the green combine button will use 1 of each of the items needed for that Collection and the amount of Fixers listed to combine the Collection. The Fixers (and 1 of each of the items needed for that Collection) will automatically leave your Inventory. If the 'Combine' button is orange, then you have all the required Collection items but are missing at least one Fixer. If the 'Combine' button is blue-grey, then you are missing at least one Collection item. To use Fixers to combine Artifacts you must open the Artifacts tab. Gifting Fixers All Free Fixers (depending on level) can be sent directly from the Gifting Window or via the friends Wishlist. Premium Fixers and Artifact Fixers can *only* be gifted through the Wishlist. To add a Fixer to your Wishlist go to your collection window, scroll through the collections until you find the relevant Fixer. Tapping on the Fixer will bring up a bigger window with those Fixers. You can either buy the Fixer from here or tap the green plus sign and the Fixer will be added to your Wishlist. If you would like to remove a Fixer from your Wish List, tap the red 'X' and a window will pop up asking if you want to remove this Item. As mentioned above Premium Fixers and Artifact Fixers come out of your Inventory and count towards your daily gifting allowance (max 100/day). Related * SN Home * List of Fixers * Collections * List of Collections * List of Collection Items * List of Collection Item Locations * Friends * Crafting * Monsters * Trading Category:Fixers Category:Collections Category:Artifacts Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Friends Category:Gifting Friends Category:Anomalies Category:Trading Category:Monsters Category:Townspeople Category:Crafting